1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novelty device useful for moistening water-soluble adhesives coated on stamps, decals, tape, etc.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Numerous means for moistening the water-soluble adhesives coated on the back surfaces of stamps, decals and on the flaps of envelopes are known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,429,058, for example, discloses a moistener for stamps in the form of a dog having an exposed tongue forming a stamp and envelope moistening surface. U.S. Pat. No. 954,651 also discloses a moistening device for stamps, envelopes and related articles.